Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version, script) (Part 1)
Script * (Pierre the Bear is play the Symphony Barney Theme Song, One Day at Jumpstartville, What is That Sound?) * Eleanor Elephant: Round and Round Whoo, (giggles), tippy toes, tippy toes, tippy toes, and Round and Round and Round and Round, and Leap. (She bumps on the Screen) oh, Hi, I'm Eleanor Elephant, I Love to Dance, It Sure Is very nice to meet you, Frankie Told me About the Ballet Class at My House when you do something special, and Today, you can Help Me, I'll Show You To See What I Can Do, Come On, Welcome to Jumpstartville, I Think It's Lots of Fun, There's So Much To Do, who loves to sing and dance, we'll be friends and visit fun places, even watching Big Bag Beat, You'll Soon, It's Live in Concert, Let's Go See Barney, BJ and Baby Bop, Ready, Come on, Let's Play. * Sean Abel: Come On Nick Minor, we're almost there! * Nick Minor: I Can't Believe you Talk me into coming Here, all this talk about magical trees and mysterious people, But you got someone else when you'll be telling me you flew in a spaceship. * Sean Abel: No No, You'll See, Washington Schoolhouse, it’s true, You Know What I Meant If I gotta do it! * (sean abel and his young brother nick minor goes to Washington Schoolhouse) * Sean Abel: Wow, This Place looks Familiar With That, Nick, Let me Look! * Nick Minor: Who else is here? * Sean Abel: I'm Not Sure What It's mind, Let's Make a Stage! * 9 Wee Sing Kids: (music starts for Imagine a Place) Imagine a place you want to be, Imagine a place for you and me, Imagine a place and you'll be there, Imagination can take you anywhere. * Sean Abel: I'll Be Making Casey Cat for Barney Stage in this Movie! * 9 Wee Sing Kids: with you're mine your eyes can see, Imagine a place you want to be, Imagination can take you anywhere. * Mr. Boyd: Why are you boys Making? * Sean Abel: We're Making a Jumpstart Stage for Barney! * Mr. Boyd: He is? * Nick Minor: Yep. * Mr. Boyd: Well, Okay, Have Fun Making. * Sean Abel: We Will! * 9 Wee Sing Kids: Imagine a place you want to be, Imagine a place for you and me, Imagine a place and you'll be there, Imagination can take you anywhere. * Sean Abel: Okay Nick, It's done! * Daisy Abel: Wow, What a Neat Jumpstart Stage. * Sean Abel: Thank You Daisy Abel, Let's See If Barney puts inside! * Nick Minor: Okay. * Sean Abel: Wow! (Nick: That Looks Great) (Daisy Abel: Neat) * Nick Minor: What does a show Begin?! * Daisy Abel: (music ends) When we Use our Imagination! * Sean Abel: Isn't that a good idea? * Nick Minor: That's a Great Idea. * (the 3 Kids Close their eyes, to Use Their Imagination) * (the magic sparkle and music starts for "Jumpstart Around the World Song (Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie Version)") * Frankie: Cross every ocean, cross every sea (Edison: CJ, we're goin' on a trip!) * People living like you and me (Preschool buddies: Just like me!) * So buy a ticket, now don't delay (CJ: C'mon, hurry up, Edison!) * We're gonna take a trip today, JumpStart across the world, we can, JumpStart, to see what we can see, JumpStart Around the World, we can, JumpStart, to see what we can see, JumpStart across the world, we can, JumpStart, to see what we can see, JumpStart Around the World, we can, JumpStart, to see what we can see. (the title card is Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie) (music ends) * Announcer: and now, Live From Your Imagination! * Announcer #2: where anything can happen if Just Make Believe it, It's Time for Jumpstart Show. * Announcer: With our Special Host, He's Big, He's Friendly, He's Purple, (music starts for "Barney is a Dinosaur") Let's Give a Big Welcome to... * Announcers and Kids: Barney! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa. * Cedarmont Kids: Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination, And when he's tall he's what we call A dinosaur sensation! * Barney: Hi Kids, wow this is gonna be so much fun! * Cedarmont Kids: Barney's friends are big and small They come from lots of places, After school they meet to play And sing with happy faces, Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend, ABC's and 123s And how to be a friend, Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him, Barney can be your friend too, If you just make-believe him! (music ends) * Barney: This is Gonna Be Great, Hi Everybody. * Sean Abel: Hey Barney, How's It Going?! * Barney: It's great to be here with all my special friends. * Sean Abel: Barney, It's you, this is my young brother Nick, and my little sister daisy abel, she's from china at school, and they're just like me, they want me to know all about Jumpstartville. * Barney: Well, I'm So Glad that will sure you been got here, Are You Ready to Meet some of the Jumpstart Friends? * Sean Abel: Yes. * Barney: Are You Really Ready? * Sean Abel: Yes. * Barney: Okay, This is Frankie. * Frankie: Hello! * Barney: and Hopsalot. * Hopsalot: Hello Kids! * Sean Abel: Frankie and Hopsalot, You Guys are Great, This is my Young Brother, Nick Minor, and this is my little sister, Daisy Abel, she's from China at school! * Daisy Abel: Hi Frankie Hi Hopsalot! I'm Very Nice To Meet You! * Nick Minor: Our Dad Told us about the best game ever! * Frankie: Oh Yeah, He's At Work in the Office, he's gone today but I can't Believe It. * Barney: I Know it's a Joke, Knock Knock. * Sean Abel and Daisy Abel: Who's There! * Barney: Imagination. * Sean Abel and Daisy Abel: Imagination Who?! * Barney: (music starts for Just Imagine) Using our Imagination Will make up your minds, Just imagine, just imagine, Just imagine all the things that we could be, Imagine all the places we could go and see, Imagination's fun for you and me. * Sean Abel: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon! * Daisy Abel: Build a castle by playing pretend. * Nick Minor: We might even explore with a big dinosaur. * Frankie: Or make rainbows that never end. * Barney, Frankie, Hopsalot, Sean Abel, Nick Minor and Daisy Abel: Just imagine, just imagine, Just imagine all the things that we could be, Imagine all the places we could go and see, Imagination's fun for you and me. * Daisy Abel: We could go anywhere. * Sean Abel: We can be anyone! * Frankie: We can do it quite easily, too. * Nick Minor: We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do. * Barney, Frankie, Hopsalot, Sean Abel, Nick Minor and Daisy Abel: Just imagine, just imagine, Just imagine all the things that we could be, Imagine all the places we could go and see, Imagination's fun for you and me. * Barney: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) * Sean Abel: You See That?, I Only Knew That Part Looks the Same Time, What About Baby Bop and BJ? * Barney: Well, They'll Be Here Shortly Soon, won't you Three stay with us. * Daisy Abel: We Sure Did! * Sean Abel: Yeah, That Makes Me So Happy, We Clap our hands, Stamp our Feet, and Shout Hurray! * Barney: That's Right Sean Abel (music starts for If You're Happy and You Know It) This is Very Good Idea, If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it, If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) Come Sing Along Frankie and Hopsalot! * Barney, Frankie and Hopsalot: If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping), If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping), If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it, If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) * Barney: Let's Shout Hooray. * Barney, Frankie and Hopsalot: If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!), If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!), If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it, If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) * Barney: Come On You Three, Sing Along with Me. * Barney, Frankie, Hopsalot, Sean Abel, Nick Minor and Daisy Abel: If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!), If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!), If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it, If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) (music ends) * Sean Abel: Barney, What are we gonna Be Here Now?! * Barney: I Don't Know, This is a Happy Place Here. * Daisy Abel: Then What we Know How, But Who are we Can Be?! * Barney: I know is my friends will do it, would you like to meet them? * Sean Abel: Yes! (Nick Minor: Yes) (Daisy Abel: Yes) * Barney: Great, Let's go to jumpstartville, this place is the jumpstartville, Look Sean Abel, here are the friends I wanted you to meet. * 7 Kids: Hi Barney! * Barney: Calvin. * Calvin: Hi Everybody! * Barney: Danny. * Danny: Hi Everyone! * Barney: Lindsey. * Lindsey: Hi Everybody It's a Pleasure to Meet You! * Barney: Jeff. * Jeff: Hi Everybody it's very good to see you! * Barney: Claire. * Claire: Hello Everybody, It's very nice to meet you. * Barney: Chip. * Chip: Hi Everybody! * Barney: Stephen. * Stephen: Hi Guys! * Barney: Travis. * Travis: Hi Everybody It's a pleasure to meet you! * Barney: Keesha. * Keesha: Hi Everybody! * Barney: Jill. * Jill: Hi! * Barney: & Molly. * Molly: Hi Guys, I'm So Glad to See You! * Sean Abel: Guys, this my brother nick minor. * Nick Minor: you guys are Great, and this is our little sister Daisy Abel. * Daisy Abel: Hey You Guys. * Molly: So, Why are you Telling us is all about? * Sean Abel: well, our brother Scott Abel as the knight with a sword, so I'm very motiontly upset about... * Travis: No No No No No No No No, This is not a big things, anything but that, at That Point, Scott Abel is not a knight in a castle! * Jeff: But the same time Royal at Scotland. * Calvin: Yeah, but it seems that the same time. * Barney: Wait a minute Calvin, The trainrolls across the track, Does the Track been Here? * Sean Abel: Well, Yeah, But uh, It's Not Going So Well. * Lindsey: When You Doing The Right Thing! * Sean Abel: You Do? * Travis: Yeah, You Spilled That Juice All Over the Table?, That's Very Interesting Things. * Sean Abel: Juice. * Molly: That's Right! * Sean Abel: Oh, Oh You Mean, Who Left the Juice, Woo Woo, in the Caboose?! * Danny: Well, It goes like this. (music starts for "Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?") Train rolls across the track, Caboose trailing in the back, Who left the juice- woo! woo! In the caboose * Calvin: There's eleanor elephant we're down the line, She's gonna find the one who made the mess in record time, There's Casey Cat With his baseball hat! * Casey: I didn't leave my juice, I'm pretty sure of that! * Travis: and there's somebody sure's like Pierre the Bear! * Pierre: When I drank my juice, I didn't drink it there. * Molly: and Kisha Koala, what did she say? * Kisha: I wasn't in the caboose at all the whole day. * Barney: Everyday we can play pretend! and our friends can do never ends and we don't know, Do you know-ow-ow-oh?, Train rolls across the track, Caboose trailing in the back, Who left the juice- woo! woo!, In the caboose? * Who left the juice- (woo! woo!) In the caboose? * Sean Abel: Let's Do it Again! Who left the juice- (woo! woo!) In the caboose? * (Eleanor: "All together now!") * Who left the juice- woo! woo! * In the caboose? (music ends) * Sean Abel: Hey, That's Interesting, Barney, Do you Know if the Juice Spilled All over the Table? * Barney: Yeah Sean Abel, The Juice spilled all over the Table, and We Need Players. * Sean Abel: Who Ever Players this Time?! * Barney: Well, our first player is seven years old and likes to play baseball and basketball, his favorite food is pickles and he likes to make music with his drum and guitar, let's give a super-dee-duper welcome to our friend BJ. * Sean Abel: BJ, This is My Brother Nick Minor from camp counselor, and My Little Sister Daisy Abel from school in chinese, like Singapore. * BJ: Hi! * Barney: our next player is three years old and her favorite color is yellow, she likes to sing and dance home and take naps, with her favorite blankie, let's give us do us welcome to our friend Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Hi Sean "RJ" Abel Z. Conrad! * Sean Abel: We're You Calling Me, This is Very Interesting Things About It There. * Baby Bop: It will Sean! * BJ: Yeah Sissy, So Your Trying to Make the Worse Huh? * Sean Abel: Well, Yeah, But Uh, It's Still not Going So Well. * BJ: When You're Doing It the Right Way. * Sean Abel: Really? * Baby Bop: Yeah, You Said 10 Jumpstart Gang, That's an Awesome Place to Begin. * Sean Abel: Jumpstart!, Oh, Oh You Mean, Who Left the Juice! * (blows the train whistle) * Sean Abel: In the Caboose! * Barney: That's Right Sean "RJ" Abel Z. Conrad, Meet our great Friends the 10 Jumpstart Gang. * Pierre the Bear: Hello. * Eleanor Elephant: Hi There! * Sean Abel: Who Are You?! * 10 Jumpstart Gang: We're the 10 Jumpstart Gang! * Eleanor Elephant: I'm Eleanor Elephant! * Pierre the Bear: I'm Pierre the Bear. * Kisha Koala: I'm Kisha Koala! * Casey Cat: I'm Casey Cat! * Cecil the Mouse: I'm Cecil the Mouse! * Boo Boo Bunny: I'm Boo Boo Bunny! * Brie the Mouse: I'm Brie the Mouse! * Jack the Mouse: and I'm Jack, This is my Pal Roquefort, Say Hello Roquefort! * Roquefort the Mouse: Hello Roquefort! * Sean Abel: You Ten, this is My Sister Daisy Abel from School in Chinese, Like Singapore. * Daisy Abel: Hi. * Pierre the Bear: Hi Daisy, It's So Good to See You. * Casey Cat: Why are you suppose is All About?! * Daisy Abel: Oh We We're Just trying to Help the Short Video Clips of Songs & Stories. * Casey Cat: Songs & Stories? * Kisha Koala: I Never heard about the Short Video Clips of Songs & Stories Before! * Eleanor Elephant: What are Short Video Clips of Songs & Stories?! * Sean Abel: it's from the Movie we're appeared in My frontyard. * Pierre the Bear: I bet a Short video Clips of Songs & Stories Sean, You Wanna Pick me. * Sean Abel: (the 4 jumpstart Preschool Gang are saying pick me) Pick You? * Eleanor Elephant: No, Pick Me, Pick Me! * Daisy Abel: How do we Choose?! * Molly: Let us Break it Down here for you Fellas! * Bebop: Did Somebody Say Break it Down? * Molly: We Did Bebop! * Sean Abel: Let's Count the 10 Passengers on the list, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. (music starts for If All the Raindrops) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be, Standing outside with my mouth open wide. * Barney, Baby Bop and BJ: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah, If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, Oh, what a rain that would be. * Sean Abel: Why Don't You Try It. * Barney: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, Oh, what a snow that would be, Standing outside with my mouth open wide. * Barney, Baby Bop and BJ: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah, If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be. * Sean Abel: Now It's Your Turn Eleanor Elephant. * Eleanor Elephant: Okay, If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, Oh, what a rain that would be, Standing outside with my mouth open wide. * Barney, Baby Bop and BJ: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah, If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, Oh, what a rain that would be. (music ends) * Sean Abel: You Know, That was awesome Rain Barney! * Barney: That's Right.Category:ScriptsCategory:Transcripts